


Come To Me

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Model!Tom/Harry, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom and Harry are two models with an interesting history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

  
**Come To Me**  


It was entirely embarrassing how one touch could make Harry crave so much more.  
  
A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he tried his best to keep a straight face for the camera, his skin on fire where Tom's fingertips had dragged over it. His abdominal muscles quivered in their wake, Harry's hands twisting in his own hair as he kept still and allowed the photographer to take another shot of them.  
  
'You need to stop,' Harry whispered, his breathing coming out shaky and his words uncertain. They were kneeling, Tom's fingernails raking over his pale skin and his half-hard cock pressing ever so slightly against Harry's hip in a silent reminder of just how  _intentional_ Tom's touches were. Harry tipped his chin up, his arms still folded behind his head and his fingertips artfully spread and bent.   
  
Tom didn't acknowledge his words - he just stared into the camera lens with a smoldering look in his eyes, like nothing was out of order. They posed again and the camera flashed again. It was like Tom was completely oblivious to the fact that giving Harry a boner during a photoshoot was kind of really inappropriate.  
  
Harry's lips parted without intent, Tom's hand sliding up, up,  _up_  until it was resting on Harry's shoulder. Tom's body seemed to practically radiate heat and Harry could smell his cologne and it was all so dizzying. Their chests were somewhat touching now and with the way Tom was practically eye-fucking the camera, Harry vaguely wondered to himself if Tom was aware of the fact that they were models, not pornstars.  
  
The thought of Tom starring in a porn movie occured to Harry and he shifted away from Tom, terrified that he would blush and ruin the upcoming shots.  
  
The first time Harry had noticed he had been booked for this shoot with Tom, he'd been... Well, it was hard to describe it really. Tom's been a succesful model for longer than Harry has been, so obviously working with Tom was a great opportunity - it was somewhat intimidating -, but maybe Harry would've been able to be more excited if they didn't have a... History together.  
  
Tom's hair brushed against Harry's temple and Harry turned his head a bit to the side, biting his lip and hearing rather than seeing the camera flash again.  
  
'And why's that, sweetheart?' Tom drawled into his ear. Harry shivered and hooked his thumbs in his waistband, knowing Tom was following his every move. He pulled at the elasticband just enough to show a sliver of more skin, just enough to make the shot even sexier witthout making it tasteless. Harry may be new at this, but he knew how to use his body.  
  
'Because we're trying to sell underwear, not porn,' Harry hissed under his breath. Tom laughed and Harry allowed himself a satisfied grin - it seemed the photographer liked the look of that, because he quickly snapped a shot.  
  
It was a beautiful set, really. They were perched on a luxurious white couch in front of a huge window where the vibrant city of New York was openly displayed in the background. Tom and Harry were to be photographed in the morning and in the evening - they wore black and white knickers in the morning and blue and red boxer briefs in the evening. The black and white knickers were supposed to contrast the blue sky in the background and the multicolored cars on the ground beneath them, whereas blue and red boxer briefs were supposed to contrast the inky darkness that night brought upon them, with the lights illuminating their pale skin. They'd be standing on a balcony, tonight.   
  
The theme of the shoot was simplicity and Harry figured that it wasn't that bad. For his last shoot, he'd been forced to wear make up and touch snakes.  
  
'Oh Harry, how I've missed fucking your tight ass and making you  _mine_.'  
  
The comment made Harry's eyes widen and he lost his cool attitude for a moment, looking at Tom with a shocked expression. Tom smirked at him and the photographer took another shot. Harry blinked out of his reverie and shifted on the couch so that there was a little more distance between the two of them.  
  
It was hard not to lunge forward and just fucking kiss Tom. Harry remembered their one night stand vividly, of course he did. How could he not? Tom, quite frankly, blew his fucking mind and it had taken him a while to stop calling Harry afterwards. Harry would never forget meeting Tom in that bar, recognizing him from magazines, hearing Tom purr into his ear in that delicious American accent... He'd come along with Tom to his hotel without much coaxing from Tom's side.  
  
Harry hadn't been ready for a relationship around that time. Around that time, he had still lived with his parents in rainy Londen, he hadn't even officially come out of the closet, he'd just been on his way to becoming a model. He still couldn't believe that they had actually found each other again. Small world, they lived in.  
  
The only thing that kept Harry from touching Tom the way he wanted to was the fact that he needed to finish this like a professional. Harry glanced at Tom from the corner of his eyes, twisted his body so he was half facing Tom, half facing the photographer. He's been complimented for his profile shots before, complimented for the shape of his lips and his straight nose. Another flash followed. They both were completely oblivious to the photographer now.  
  
'I should've called you,' Harry mumbled apologetically. Tom's eyebrow cocked up and then he stood up. Harry remained in the same position for a moment and then shivered when Tom placed his hand on his shoulder, standing right behind him. Harry tilted his head up to look at him and the look in Tom's eyes made him whimper. His lips parted without intention.  
  
Tom really was gorgeous. Harry was one of the few short models and he often got insulted because of it (maybe that was one of the reasons he had resented having been booked with Tom - Harry barely reached Tom's shoulders), but in this position, they played beautifully at their height difference. Harry knew from experience that Tom's arms  could lift him up so high, those thighs of his so strong. Harry had to do everything in his power not to reach out and touch.  
  
'I really love your accent,' Tom whispered into Harry's ear when he leaned down. Harry's eyes widened and oh, okay, they definitely needed some distance now. Harry turned around again and leaned his back against the couch, right where Tom was leaning over it. He slightly spread his legs and glanced up at Tom. 'You sound like one of those posh schoolboys I used to fuck in high school.'  
  
Heat sparked down Harry's spine and he shivered and briefly closed his eyes. He was only vaguely aware of the photographer informing them that he had all the shots he needed, and Tom pulled him up so fast that Harry stumbled on his feet and nearly knocked into the coffee table.  
  
'I'm going to fuck you against this window, Harry Potter, and then I'm going to watch you blush whenever you look in this direction.'  
  
Anyone could see, if only they were to look up. A thrill went through Harry and he didn't need to look to know that the make up artists and the photographers and everyone else had already vacated the apartment, off for their lunch break - Tom and Harry were alone.  
  
Harry shivered and arched his spine when the cool glass window connected to his skin, his lips parted. Tom's breath was hot on his face and he could feel whispers of Tom's half-naked body brush up against his, crowding him, but not close enough for full body contact. Tom was waiting for permission, Harry realized. After those months of avoiding Tom's phone calls, after all those times Harry had avoided Tom at parties and whatnot, after all the  _sexual tension,_ Tom still sort of thought that Harry wasn't ready for a relationship yet.  
  
Harry leaned forward and  _licked_ a long trail from the center of Tom's chest to his collarbone, standing on the tips of his toes to reach as high as possible. Tom's eyes darkened.  
  
'So what are you waiting for?' Harry breathed. His head fell back against the window when Tom pushed down his knickers and Harry kicked them off when they pooled around his ankles, his legs instantly wrapping around Tom's waist. Pleasure sparked through his lower regions when their bodies pressed together. The fabric of Tom's knickers dragged painfully slow against Harry's bare cock.  
  
Oh yes. Harry would blush when he'd look at this window, alright. Judging from the hot look in Tom's eyes, Harry knew that if he wouldn't be careful, he'd might even come into his boxer briefs at the mere memory of what was about to happen.


End file.
